Currently, the charging of calling services of mobile subscribers is implemented through the following two modes, namely, an intelligent network-based (IN-based) mode and a billing and operation support system-based (BOSS-based) mode. The IN-based mode charges in real time prepaid subscribers in the IN for call fees, whereas the BOSS-based mode makes full use of the tariff management advantage of the BOSS system to conveniently manage the subscribers and the services. However, the BOSS system can merely realize the quasi-real-time charging of call fees of BOSS subscribers.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art.
In the prior art, the BOSS-based mode fails to realize the real-time charging of the calling service of a prepaid subscriber in a roaming region of a home country, and the IN-based mode fails to support an international roaming service of a prepaid subscriber.